


Domesticity

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: A3! Rare Pairs Week 7/17 DomesticityMuku and the director are doing laundry together when Muku gets a little carried away with his thoughts.
Relationships: Izumi Tachibana/Muku Sakisaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Domesticity

“Thank you so much for helping me hang the laundry out to dry, Muku,” Izumi said. “It will go much faster with your help.” 

“It’s no trouble!” Muku assured her, lifting a heavy wet sheet from a basket. “You can always come to me if you need help with anything.” 

After that, they worked in comfortable silence. He’d read that phrase many times, ‘comfortable silence,’ but hadn’t really understood what it meant until the director. He loved talking with her, but working side by side with her in the quiet was good too. It made him feel calm and content. He wondered if this comfortable feeling while doing simple tasks together was what it felt like after you’d been married to someone for a long time.

He froze, his fingers going limp as he mumbled, “M-m-married? To the director?!” 

“Muku!” Izumi yelled her eyes going wide, “the sheet will get dirty!”

“Sorry!” Muku cried, scrambling to snatch up the sheet slipping from his hands. He checked the bottom of it for dirt and brushed off a few strands of loose grass. “Sorry,” he apologized again. 

“No harm done!” Izumi said. “But try to focus a little more, okay?” 

“Okay,” Muku agreed, still embarrassed. What had he been thinking, imagining that he and the director were married and doing laundry together? How arrogant and ridiculous for him to even consider that the director would ever be interested in a weak, simple, bean pole like him. It could never happen.

He peeked at Izumi from the corner of his eye. But what kind of guy was the director interested in? Could he become the kind of guy that would catch her interest when he was older? Part of him selfishly hoped that she would still be single then. Since her mind was full of nothing but theater and curry, it seemed like there was at least a chance that might be the case. 

Maybe he could use all of his manga research to figure out what sort of man he should become to catch the director’s interest someday . . . 

~.~

Later that week, Muku walked into the kitchen to see the perfectly ordinary sight of Omi and Izumi cooking together, but today the sight made him freeze. Cooking was a simple domestic task like laundry, and the director and Omi always looked so comfortable together when they cooked. 

Did Omi have the same feeling cooking with the director that Muku did while doing laundry with her?! Like he was so comfortable that it felt like they could have been married for years?!

He felt like the world under him was spinning as fast as his thoughts. Omi was amazing. He was tall, handsome, strong, and he cooked amazing curry. What if the director ended up falling for him before Muku even had a chance to try to catch the director’s eye? 

“Muku?” Omi said, his concerned voice bringing Muku back to the here and now. “Are you all right?”

“C-can I help you two make dinner?!” Muku asked, the words accidently coming out as a shout. “I want to learn how to make amazing curry that the director will love!”

“Um, we’re not making curry tonight,” Omi said. “But you’re welcome to help us all the same. We can have you come help the next time we make curry if you want.”

Muku deflated a little. They weren’t even making curry, and Omi had used the word ‘we’ like he and the director were a unit.

Before Muku could be dragged down even further into his thoughts, he found the director in front of him, grasping his hands in hers as her eyes sparkled. “You want to learn how to make curry? Out of all foods, it’s curry you want to learn? It’s the best choice because there are all kinds of curry. Learning how to make good curry is like learning how to make a hundred different dishes.”

Muku relaxed upon seeing the director’s excitement. Plus, she was holding his hands. That realization made his face turn bright red. He nodded. “Yes, I want to learn to make good curry. With you.” 

Izumi beamed at him and he felt his heart lighten. Maybe it was still a long time before he could try to catch the director’s eye, and maybe she would end up with some other guy before that could happen, but he should only focus on what he could control, like cooking with the director and doing laundry with her.

Doing domestic tasks together was kind of like moving toward marriage, right?


End file.
